


Flame

by ravenhairedtrickster



Series: Until The Earth Stops Turning [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lubriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel watches from his prison as Lucifer and Michael clash in the final battle and Michael fails. Lucifer demonstrates what Michael’s fate is to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Sixth prompt of the 30 day challenge (I'm planning on posting all the Lubriel/Micabe & Lucifer/Death ones as a series, that means skipping over day 2 & 3 of the challenge because they aren't Lubriel, Lucifer/Death or Micabe.)  
> Work Text:

Gabriel watches everything dissolve, from his nest and chained he watches Lucifer and Michael clash. The world seems to pause, time stops and he buries himself deeper into the small comforts Lucifer has given him upon his departure. Heavy blankets surround him like a protective embrace, hold him carefully in their folds. His eyes never leave the battle field, Earth, never once do they travel away from the end.

This is the final stages, the final moment in which good can triumph over evil, but Michael has underestimated Lucifer. Their wings collide, beautiful gold infused ivory feathers meet silky black and the devil takes the reigns. The struggle is swift, a flurry of feathers falling to the ground, the howl of a voice Gabriel hasn’t heard in decades. Michael falls to his knees and Lucifer caresses his face, fingers pulling at the broken archangel before him. 

“Michael,” he sighs, he sounds defeated himself but Gabriel knows better, Lucifer’s eyes dance dark. He can hear the smile on his lips. “I warned you,” Lucifer murmurs, gripping Michael’s jaw. “I warned you what your fate would be should you fail to kill me.”

Now Gabriel can see the smirk on Lucifer’s face, he turns his gaze, wanting to see anything but his brother, his captor.

Lucifer bows down, his face inches before Michael’s. His smirk becomes a grin as he speaks. “You’re mine now.”

Gabriel turns to watch the chains descend, the heavy magic that binds Michael as easily as it did himself. Michael’s wings droop, splaying over the ground as he silently bears the burden placed upon him, the anchor that ties him - them both - to Lucifer. There’s nothing besides this, these chains and fear that Gabriel has lived with, the pain that Lucifer inflicts.

For the first time in decades Gabriel feels no tears gather, he presses his palms to his face, sighing softly. He has no tears left, it’s over, Lucifer has won and the Earth is claimed.

It takes less than a second for Lucifer to return, Michael in tow. He sets Michael up near Gabriel, too near and Gabriel shifts uncomfortably under Michael’s hardened gaze. 

Lucifer tears a kiss from Gabriel before he vanishes once more and the action, so simple in nature yet so complicated, causes Michael to stare at him wide eyed. 

“Betrayer,” Michael hisses from across their pen. “Vile, disgusting traitor.”

His words are poison but Gabriel merely snuggles deeper into his blankets, setting his eyes back onto Earth. 

“How could you, Gabriel,” Michael demands, his voice shakes in disbelief “How could you submit to that?”

Gabriel sighs, eyes never leaving the path Lucifer is tracing as he speaks.

“There is nothing but him now,” he murmurs. “I had no choice but to submit, just as you will have no choice.”

Michael says something but Gabriel misses it to the laughter echoing in his ears from below. Lucifer’s shoulders are shaking and he howls his pleasure as he stands in the remains of a dying planet.

Beneath them the Earth burns, flames licking at the atmosphere. 

Lucifer reappears with the smell of ash clinging to him, the scent of death heavy on his clothing. He glances at Michael with disinterest before looking to Gabriel. Gabriel shifts beneath the blankets, pushing them away to reveal his nudity. Lucifer stalks over to him and Gabriel lays back obediently, allowing Lucifer to part his legs and press between them. 

He hears the hitch in Michael’s breath, feels his eldest brothers’ gaze on him, on them. Lucifer leans down, his lips find Gabriel’s, hard, demanding. Hands find Gabriel’s hips and there’s no time to brace himself as Lucifer thrusts deep within him. The pain is bearable, the humiliation, however, isn’t. Gabriel sucks in a breath of air as Lucifer moves in a jerky, pounding brutality. The sound of their joining is loud and unruly, the bed rocking angrily against the wall, the chains linked around Gabriel’s wrists clinking. Lucifer snarls his pleasure, bites Gabriel’s bottom lip and drinks down the blood that flows.

“This is your fate, Michael,” Lucifer hisses as he finds his release within Gabriel, pressing far deeper than before, emptying himself. He pulls away eventually, leaving Gabriel panting on his back, hair tousled and lip swollen, the remnants of Lucifer leaking from where he was taken. 

Lucifer continues to speak but Gabriel tunes it out in favour of listening to the universe. In the back of his mind he hears the screams of Earth. Beneath them all it burns furiously, sad and abandoned. Gabriel has never hated Lucifer more before.


End file.
